1. Field
The present application relates to an apparatus and method for mechanically harvesting agricultural products and, more particularly, to a mechanical harvester for harvesting produce having a stem/core, which is planted in a field, such as iceberg lettuce, romaine lettuce, celery, and cabbage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, harvesting of produce having a stem or core, such as romaine lettuce, iceberg lettuce, celery, and cabbage, in the field is predominately done by hand. The harvesting procedure involves several steps. These steps include a person cutting the stem/core of the produce while the produce is planted in the ground, and placing the cut produce on a moving platform for subsequent processing and packing. Further, in some instances, the core of the produce is removed or extracted from the leaves by hand. This step is often performed by packers that sell prepared lettuce or prepackaged salad mixes.
Previously, harvesting systems have utilized conveyor belts for movement of produce from the field. However, these conveyor belts utilize gripping mechanisms, such as teeth or pins, attached to the conveyer belts. These gripping mechanisms may pierce and damage the produce as it is transported by the conveyor belt. Produce, particularly headed lettuces such as iceberg and romaine lettuces, are susceptible to damage by teeth or pins as gripping mechanisms for transport.